Eliska
Eliska is a Czech vampire who is related to Iva, Yiri, Nikola, and Miša. She was one of the original members of the Czech Coven. She is also seen, but rarely, as the coven!a bodyguard, due to her extraordinary skills. Her mate is Vojita. Biography Early Life Eliska was born into a very wealthy family that ran an entire region of ancient Czechoslovakia. She became the family's head/leader in it's security, she to her superior strength, speed, and strength. At some point, while riding in the family's carriage across ancient Czechoslovakia, Nikola, Anita, and Rostislav (all blood relatives except for Anita and Rostislav) attacked them. While protecting the family, Nikola decided to try to change her into a vampire and so she did. At some point, they added blood relatives: Iva and Miša. Eventually, Eliska created her own mate named Vojita. Sometime later Eliska and the coven allied themselves with the Slovakians. Around 1000 AD, Rostislav had created an immortla child named Bara without the knowledge of the coven. So, when the Volturi attacked the Czechs, it came as a huge surprise to them and this would prove to the Volturi they had nothing to do with it and would live. However, Bara and Rostislav were executed by Caius, Marcus, Felix, and several other Volturi guards, due to them fighting back Jane's power. At some point, Khaled's coven attack the Czechs and several other covens but, Eliska and the rest of the coven survived the attack(s). ''Breaking Dawn'' .]] In Breaking Dawn, Carlisle and Esme Cullen visit the Czech Coven to ask for their help against the Volturi. After meeting Renesmee, Eliska sticks to staying with the Cullens to aid in their fight against the Volturi, and the rest of the coven stays as well, respecting Eliska's judgement. Eventually, the Volturi arrive in Forks, and after seeing Irina of the Denalis, whom they got to know very well, Eliska started to get frightened about how this would end for Irina. However, Caius kills Irina in an attempt to start the battle, but this plot fails. Eventually, Alice arrives with Jasper to show Aro a vision of the battle. During the battle, Eliska takes down many Volturi guards and agents quickly and with ease, due to her exceptional gifts. When Vojita is killed by Draco in an attempt to destroy the Greek leader. This angers Eliska and makes her new target (originally Jane or Caius) Draco. When Caius is killed by the Denalis, Draco joins the fight, and Eliska follows him. When he tried to choke Nikola, Eliska runs up towards Draco and kicks him away from Nikola and she rushes over towards where he was kicked to and subdues him with her power while Nikola walks over and partially decapitates the Greek leader, killing him and avenging Vojita. However, the battle never happened and the entire coven leaves when Huilen and Nahuel give their witness. Relationships Eliska is the mate of Vojita, as well as the blood relative and adoptive sister of Iva, Miša, and Nikola. She is coven mates with Dan, Yiri, Dusa, and Anita. See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Index Category:Czech Coven Caregory:Mated Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abiliies Category:Females